mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Map Game of Thrones II
Welcome to Map Game of Thrones II, a map game based on the popular novel series A Song of Ice and Fire, and the accompanying HBO television show, Game of Thrones. The original attempt to make a Game of Thrones based map game ended fairly abruptly, and as such the second game has been created to take its place. It has been 297 years since Aegon the Conqueror Targaryen first conquered Westeros and created the Iron Throne. After almost three centuries of rule over the continent, the Targaryens were dethroned by Robert of House Baratheon, as retribution for the kidnapping of Lyanna Stark by Rheagar Targaryen, and the brutal cruelty of the mad king, Aerys II. Robert Baratheon was crowned king, and for fourteen years has ruled in an uneasy peace. Little does he know factions across Westeros and the known world are conspiring, and soon the Iron Throne will be at war once more. Rules Moderators *Mscoree (talk) *Scraw Map Political Map - 297 High Lordships Map - 297 Nations Please limit the number of Essos nations, and try to pick nations in Westeros or in the main action. Mercenaries and Unlanded *The Beggar King Viserys and Daenerys of House Targaryen - *Golden Company - *Bright Banners *Brave Companions *Company of the Cat *Company of the Rose *Gallant Men *Iron Shields *Jolly Fellows *Long Lances *Maiden's Men *Windblown *Stormcrows *Stormbreakers *Second Sons *Ragged Standard Far North *Night's Watch - ScarletOutlaw **Castle Black - Scarlet Outlaw **Eastwatch-by-the-Sea - Scarlet Outlaw **Shadow Tower - Scarlet Outlaw **Brandon's Gift - Scarlet Outlaw **New Gift - Scarlet Outlaw *Craster's Keep - *Whiter Mask - *The Haunted Forest - *Hardhome - *Ander Vale - *Shivering Forest - *Thenn - *Northern Frostfangs - *Skirling Pass - *Central Frostfangs - *The Gorge - *Ice Bay Shore - *The Frozen Shore - *Fist of the First Men Iron Throne Crownlands *''Iron Throne'' - **'High Lordship of King's Landing' ***Lordship of King's Landing ***House Gaunt of Dalston Keep - ***House Farring of Farring Cross - ***House Malliard of Bramsford - ***House Rollingford of Rollingford - ***House Edgerton of Edgerton - **'High Lordship of the Kingswood' - ***House Bywater of Bywater ***House Follard of Woodmere - ***House Pyle of Attadale - ***House Bliunt of Greensward - ***House Langward of Langward Hall - **'High Lordship of Massey's Hook' - ***House Massey of Stonedance ***House Wendwater of Wendwater - **'High Lordship of Dragonstone' - SkyGreen24 20:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ***House Baratheon of Dragonstone - SkyGreen24 20:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ***House Velaryon of Driftmark - ***House Celtigar of Red Crab - ***House Bar Emmon of Sharp Point - **'High Lordship of Rosby' - ***House Rosby of Rosby ***House Stokeworth of Stokework - ***House Hayford of Hayford - ***House Hogg of Sow's Horn - **'High Lordship of Duskendale' - ***House Rykker of Duskendale - ***House Hollard of Hollard Hall - ***House Elwood of Brindlewood - ***House Buckwell of Antlers - ***House Byrch of Byrch Hall - **'High Lordship of Blackwater Rush' - ***House Thorne of Rayonet ***House Chyttering of Chyttering Brook ***House Cressey of Mosborough - ***House Mallery of Byford - **House Staunton of Rook's Rest - **House Cave of Crackclaw Point - **House Brune of Dyre Den - **House Crabb of The Whispers - **House Boggs of North Crackclaw Point North *''Lord Paramount of the North'' - Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North (Scraw) **'House Stark of Winterfell' - Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North (Scraw) **'High Lordship of Wolfswood' - ***House Glover of Deepwood Motte - ***House Bole of King's Grove- ***House Branch - ***House Forrester of Blackgrove - ***House Woods of Wolfswood - **House Wull of Crow's End - **House Knott of Arrendell - **House Norrey of Shadowmoor - **House Liddle of Pine's End - **House Flint of Flint Keep **'High Lordship of Last Hearth' - ***House Umber of Last Hearth - ***Lordship of Last River - ***Lordship of Seal Shore ***House Lake of Aylesvale **'High Lordship of the Dreadfort' - Sithlent (talk) 19:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ***House Bolton of the Dreadfort - Sithlent (talk) 19:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ***Lordship of Sheepshead Hills ***House Burley of Lonely Hills ***House Overton of Overton - **'High Lordship of Karhold' - ***House Karstark of Karhold - ***Lordship of Eastmelt ***House Lightfoot of Weeping Bay - **'High Lordship of Hornwood' - ***House Hornwood of Hornwood - ***House Woolfield of Ramsgate - ***House Flint of Widow's Watch - **'High Lordship of White Harbor' - ***House Manderly of White Harbor - ***Lordship of White Knife ***House Waterman of Whitford - ***House Locke of Oldcastle - ***House Wells of Ethering - **'High Lordship of The Rills' - ***House Ryswell of the Rills - ***Lordship of Blazewater Coast ***Lordship of Sea Dragon Point ***House Slate of Blue Hills - ***House Whitehall of Withered Hearth - ***House Garrew of Stony Shore - **'High Lordship of the Barrowlands' - Harvenard2 (talk) 02:14, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ***House Ryswell of Barrowlands - Harvenard2 (talk) 02:14, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ***House Stout of Spearmouth - ***House Dustin of Fever - **'High Lordship of The Neck' - ***House Reed of Greywater Watch - ***House Marsh of Moat Cailin - ***House Fenn of Silvereed - ***House Moss of Churwell - ***House Blackmyre of Greycrann - **'High Lordship of Flint's Finger' - ***House Flint of Flint's Finger - ***House Flint of Flint's Cliffs - ***House Hayes of Cape Kraken - **House Mormont of Bear Island - **House Mollen of Dawnforest - **House Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn - ***House Condon - **House Cassel of King's Course - **House Tallhart of Torrhen's Square - **House Crowl of Deepdown - **House Magnar of Kingshouse - **House Stane of Driftwood Hall - Riverlands *''Lord Paramount of the Riverlands'' - Ace009 **'House Tully of Riverrun' - Ace009 **Lordship of Branstone - Ace009 **Lordship of Turnbridge - Ace009 **Lordship of Blue Fork - Ace009 **Lordship of Red Fork - Ace009 **'High Lordship of the Crossing' - Tr0llis (talk) ***House Frey of the Crossing or The Twins - Tr0llis (talk) ***Lordship of the Freylands - Tr0llis (talk) ***House Charlton of Mistelwood - ***House Haigh of the Cape of Eagles - ***House Erenford of Erenford - **'High Lordship of Seagard' - ***House Mallister of Seagard - ***House Rushmoor of Rushmoor - ***House Grell of Martlet Bay - ***House Deddings of Gravesham - **'High Lordship of Blackwood' - ***House Blackwood of Blackwood Vale - ***House Shawney of Blackrush - ***House Stackspear of Maidstone - ***House Paege of Fairmarket - **'High Lordship of Bracken' - ***House Bracken of Southstone - ***House Blanetree of High Heart - ***House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest - ***House Lychester of Medway - **'High Lordship of Acordn's Ridge' - ***House Piper of Pinkmaiden - ***Lordship of Stony Sept ***House Smallwood of Acorn Hall - ***House Harlton of Castlewood - **'High Lordship of Harrenhal' - ***House Whent of Harrenhal - ***House Goodbrook of Goodbrook - ***House Ryger of Willow Wood - ***House Vance of Atranta - ***House Butterwell of Esgaroth - ***House Wode of shoreham - **House Lolliston of Lolliston - **House Kanet of Kanet - **House Terrick of Wycombe - **House Keath of Green Fork - **House Wayn of Ciltern - **House Roote of Harroway's Town - **House Hawick of Salpans - **House Darry of Darry - **House Mooton of Maidenpool - Vale *''Lord Paramount of The Vale'' - Kylestar (talk) **'House Arryn of The Eyrie' - Kylestar (talk) **House Baelish of Midlor Point - Lord Petyr Baelish - Mscoree (talk) **'High Lordship of Strongsong' - ***House Belmore of Strongsong ***House Egen of Crown Crag - ***House Vadics of Moonsgrey - **'High Lordship of Northweald' - ***House Hersey of Newkeep ***House Lynderly of Snakewood - **'High Lordship of Eastweald' - ***House Waynwood of Ironoaks ***House Upcliff of Upcliff - ***House Hunter of Longbow Hall **'High Lordship of Runestone' - ***House Royce of Runestone ***House Ruthermont of Ruthermont - ***House Redfort of Redfort - ***House Tollett of Grey Glen - ***House Coldwater of Coldwater Burn - **'High Lordship of The Sisters' - ***House Torrent of Littlesister - ***House Borrell of Sweetsister - ***House Longthorpe of Longsister - **House Donniger Sunrise Keep - **House Cadwyl of The Paps - **House Wydman of Wycliffe - **House Pyror of Pebble - **House Melcolm of Old Anchor - **House Grafton of Gulltown - **House Templeton of Ninstars - **House Waxley of Wickenden - **House Waxley of Crab's Shore - **House Moore of Darkmoor - **House Tully of Bloody Gate - **House Corbray of Heart's Home - **House Saul of Schorched Vale - **House Back of Crow's Barrens - Westerlands *''Lord Paramount of The Westerlands'' - Tywin Lannister - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 12:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) **'House Lannister of Casterly Rock - Tywin Lannister - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']]' **High Lordship of Castamere - Tywin Lannister - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] ***Lordship of Castamere - Tywin Lannister - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] ***House Lydden of Hornvale - ***Lordship of Deep Den **'High Lordship of The Crag' - ***House Westerling of The Crag ***House Banefort of Banefort - ***House Hamell of Tarbeck Hall **'High Lordship of Ashemark' - ***House Marbrand of Asemark ***House Ferren of Thurrock - ***House Lorch of Glitterdell - ***House Estren of Wyndhall - **'High Lordship of Sarsfield' - ***House Sarsfield of Sarsfield ***House Yarwyck of Oxcross - ***House Garner of Goldshire - **'High Lordship of Crakehall - ' ***House Crakehall of Crakehall - ***House Falwell of Falwell - ***House Hawthorne of Hawthorne - ***House Yew of Greenmont - **'High Lordship of Silverhall' - ***House Serrett of Silverhall ***House Myatt of Myatt - ***House Turnberry of Redbramble - **'High Lordship of Cornfield' - ***House Swyft of Cornfield ***House Greenfield of Greenfield - ***House Jast of Lonmont - **'High Lordship of The Golden Road' - ***House Payne of Payne Hall ***House Drox of Drox Castle - ***House Vikary of Brent Brook - ***House Sarwyck of Riverspring - ***House Peckledon of Peckledon - **'High Lordship of The Golden Tooth' - ***House Lefford of The Golden Tooth ***House Bettley of Pendric Hills - ***House Foote of Nunn's Deep - **'High Lordship of Kayce' - ***House Kenning of Kayce ***House Prester of Feastfires - ***House Plumm of Maunhill -H ***House Farman of Fair Isle - **House Lannister of Lannisport - **House Clegane of Fang Tower - **House Broom of Tendring Reach *''Lord Paramount of The Reach'' - 20:26, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormlands *''Lord Paramount of The Stormlands'' -Fallacyman (talk) **'House Baratheon of Storm's End' - Fallacyman (talk) **'High Lordship of Wendwater' - ***House Buckler of Bronzegate ***House Hasty of Hadlow Keep - ***House Fell of Felwood - ***House Rogers of Amberly - **'High Lordship of the Straights of Tarth' - ***House Tarth of Tarth ***House Selmy of Harvest Hall - ***House Errol of Haystack Hall - ***House Penrose of Parchments - **'High Lordship of the Dornish Marches' - ***House Caron of Nightsong ***House Musgood of Drakesgrave - ***House Peasebury of Puddingfield - ***House Dondarrion of Blackhaven - **'High Lordship of the Red Watch' - ***House Swann of Stonehelm ***House Lonmouth of Lonmouth - ***House Herston of Lockport - **'High Lordship of Cape Wrath' - ***House Estermont of Estermont ***House Horpe of Weeping Tower - ***House Mertyns of Mistwood - ***House Tudbury of Tudbury Hall - ***House Gower of Wrathrock - **'High Lordship of Rainwood' - ***House Wylde of Rain House ***House Kellington of Blue Grove - ***House Seaworth of Rainwood - ***House Staedmon of Broad Arch - **House Morrigen of Crow's Nest - **House Connington of Griffin's Roost - **House Wagstaff of Adderdell - **House Grandison of Grandview - **House Swygert of Galemont - **House Cafferen of Fawnston - **House Trant of Gallowsgrey - Dorne *''Prince of Dorne'' - Doran Martell - Fritzmet (talk) 04:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) **'House Martell of Sunspear' - Fritzmet **Lordship of Plankytown - Fritzmet **'High Lordship of Stoneway' - ***House Yronwood pf Yronwood ***House Manwoody of Kingsgrave - ***House Drinkwater of Wulture's Roost - ***House Wyl of Wyl - **'High Lordship of Ghosthills' - ***House Jordayne of The Scourge - ***Lordship of The Tor - **'High Lordship of Vaith' - ***House Allyrion of Godsgrace ***House Vaith of Red Dunes - ***House Ladybright of Scorched Rock - **'High Lordship of Brimstone' - ***House Uller of Hellholt ***Lordship of Great Desert ***House Wells of Nymerwell - **'High Lordship of Prince's Pass' - ***House Fowler of Prince's Pass ***Lordship of Skyreach ** High Lordship of Red Mountains - '''Willster22 (Say 'Ello!) *** House Dayne of Starfall - Willster22 (Say 'Ello!) ***Lordship of The Elbow - Willster22 (Say 'Ello!) *** House Dayne of High Hermitage - **House Gargalen of Salt Shore - **House Dalt of Lemonwood - **House Toland of Ghost Hill - **House santagar of Spotswood - **House Blackmount of Blackmount - Iron Isles *Lord Paramount of the Iron Isles' - Ratcolor (talk) 04:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) **'House Greyjoy of Pyke''' - Ratcolor (talk) 04:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) **'High Lordship of Harlaw' - ***House Harlaw of Harlaw Hill ***House Volmark of Vomark - ***House Stonetree of Stonetree - **'High Lordship of Great Wyk' - ***House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn ***House Merlyn of Pebbleton - ***House Farwynd of Sealskin Point - **House Drumm of Bonehand - **House Saltcliffe of Saltcliffe - **House Botley of Lordsport - **House Orkwood of Orkwood - **House Blacktyde of Blacktyde - **House Farwynd of Lonely Light - Free Cities *''Free City of Braavos'' - **Braavos Shore **House Forel of The Marshes **House Fregar of Braavosian Fields - **House Tendyris of Freneros - **House Gasparyon of Braavosian Hills - **House Dimittis of Prestaynos - **House Lostayn of Malaqovos - **House Ferys of Andal Coast - *''Free City of Pentos'' - *''Free City of Myr'' - *''Free City of Tyrosh'' - *''Free City of Lys'' - *''Free City of Volantis'' - [[User:JoshTheRoman|'Consul Ioshua']] (Talk) *''Free City of Norvos'' - *''Free City of Lorath'' - *''Free City of Qohor'' - Slaver's Bay *''Grand City of Meereen'' - *''Grand City of Yunkai'' - *''Grand City of Astapor'' - *''Kingdom of New Ghis'' - *''High Lordship of Lhazosh'' - *''High Lordship of Hesh'' - *''High Lordship of Kosrak'' - *''High Lordship of Tolos'' - *''High Lordship of Mantarys'' - *''Ancient City of Qarth'' - Farther East *Duchy of Ibben: Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 17:37, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Current Small Council *Hand of the King - Jon Arryn *Lord Commander of the Kingsguard - Barristan Selmy **Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer **Ser Arys Oakheart **Ser Boros Blount **Ser Mandon Moore **Ser Meryn Trant **Ser Preston Greenfield *Master of Coin - Petyr Baelish *Master of Laws - Renly Baratheon *Master of Whispers - Varys *Master of Ships - Stannis Baratheon *Grand Maester - Pycelle The Game 297.0 Fourteen years have passed since Robert of House Baratheon usurped the Iron Throne from King Aerys II and House Targaryen. Since the war the realm has been mostly stable and peaceful, however old feuds from the war and beyond still burn deep in the hearts of nobles across the kingdom, and some plot Targaryen restoration or something new completely. ''' '''Euron Greyjoy, brother of Lord Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Isles, is banished from the isles after he is caught seducing their brother Victarion's salt wife. Victarion is halted from killing his brother only because of the taboo against kinslaying. Balon warns Euron not to return to the Iron Isles while he still rules. Viserys Targaryen, nicknamed the Beggar King, and his sister Daenerys, are taken in by magister Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos. ''' ''Turns are currently six months each. During periods of major war this will likely be reduced to three months each. '' '''Dorne: Doran Martell continues plotting against Tywin Lannister in secret, as revenge for ordering the death of his sister Elia and her children. Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane are also targets of this plot for their involvement in the murders. As part of this plan, Arianne Martell was promised to Viserys Targaryen while he was in Braavos with Ser Willem Darry, however since then Dorne has largely left the “Beggar King” unsupported. Doran’s brother Oberyn continues to travel the known world creating allies, and placing his daughters in strategic locations. Sarella Sand begins studying under Maester Marwyn in the Citadel, learning dark magic and use of glass candles. Additionally Doran and Oberyn begin assembling a mercenary company in secret, composed of sellswords from Essos and Dornish allies. The company becomes known as the Brave Companions, and begins service across Westeros and the Narrow Sea raising funds through warring and raiding. Dorne begins increasing relations with various free cities, with Oberyn spending time in Lys personally, and fathering a child with a noblewoman from Volantis. Doran’s marriage to Mellario of Norvos promotes good relations in Norvos as well. Word reaches Dorne of Viserys Targaryen’s move to Pentos under the magister Illyrio Mopatis, which Doran considers a success; by not supporting his apparent claimant to the throne Illyrio took him in instead, and Doran assumes gifted the Targaryens dragon eggs. Doran next begins planning ways to seize the eggs or their hatched dragons from the Targaryens, and waits for the situation to continue developing. One of Oberyn’s old companies and allies, the Second Sons, remains in position in Essos as a possible tool to take the dragons. Allies are placed in King’s Landing, including Aron Santagar as master-at-arms of the Red Keep. House Lannister of Casterly Rock: '''Tywin ponders on his legacy, as Jaime, his oldest son, has joined the Kingsguard and is thus ineglible. He is horrified by the thought that Tyrion would inherit the Rock, yet he also doesn't desire Cersei as his heir. Unable to find a solution right now, the issue annoys Tywin. The year is uneventful and little happens in the Westerlands. '''The Crossing: Lothar the Lame is replaced by Andrey Charlton, Lord of Mistlewood, while Lothar becomes Master of Laws instead. The bastard Walder Rivers, as master-at-arms of the Twins, begins training men in our holdings. An additional tax is collected by Willamen Frey, hoping to raise funds for additional defenses and equipment. Symond Frey is sent as a diplomat and representative to House Tully of Riverrun, but in secret he begins establishing a spy network, and uses Frey funds to bribe allies and establish ties within the city. Boras Terrick, only son of Lord Gendry Wycombe is wed to Walder Frey’s daughter Tyta. Corrine Wayn, daughter of Lord Utherydes of Chiltern is wed to Walder’s son Perwyn. Walder’s son Willamen is wed to Imocen Keath, heir to the Lordship of Green Fork. Walder’s granddaughter Alyx is wed to Ser Lucas, heir to the Lordship of Harroway’s Town. Walda Frey, son of Walton, is wed to Garion Hawick, heir to the Lordship of Saltpans. Shirei Frey is betrothed to Lyman Darry. Walda Rivers is wed to William Mooton. Willamen Frey is wed to Gohilde Stackspear. Aenys is wed to Roslyn Grell. Olyvar Frey is wed to Lyria Lychester. House Baelish of the Fingers: After being appointed head of customs at Gulltown by Lysa Tully of the Vale, Petyr Baelish’s financial skills manage to heavily increase profits, allowing him to rise to the rank of master of coin in King’s Landing. Petyr continues to transform the crown’s finances, laundering or appropriating large sums of money into his own businesses and endeavors. This money is partially used to finance the Goldcloaks, who through Petyr’s ally Janos Slynt, is increased to a tremendous number. A well trained force of city watch emerges, largely loyal to Petyr Baelish than anyone else. Some of the funds Petyr invest go to forming a household guard in The Fingers, improving defenses over his hold, and training his own forces. Some 650 levies are expected to be ready for war, while another 100 men make up his retinue by the end of the program. A private navy is also constructed, although very minor. Petyr continues his relationship with Lysa in secret, manipulating her to have Mandon Moore appointed to the Kingsguard from the Vale, as a loyal knight inside the capital. Other allies include Lothor Brune and Oswell Kettleblack, two of Baelish’s main knights in the capital. Petyr Baelish purposely drains the Iron Throne of finances, hoping to put the throne into debt. After learning of incest between Jaime and Cersei Lannister, Petyr leaks the information in secret to the members of the Small Council, while ensuring that the king remains in the dark. In secret Petyr begins having numerous affairs while in King’s Landing, including Ermesande, wife of Ser Bryce of The Dragon Gate, Sibylla, wife of Ser Pandes the spider of The King’s Gate, and numerous others. Isn't Baelish already the Master of Coin in King's Landing? How can he still be the head of customs at Gulltown? That was provided as background information. -Mscoree. The Vale: Lysa Arryn begins to fear for her son Robin, and feels uneasy in King’s Landing. Jon Arryn learns of the incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister from Littlefinger, but as of yet is unsure what to do with that information, and keeps it to himself. Night's Watch: '''The current leader is Jeor Mormont. The military has approximately 1,000 troops. The higher officers ride horses for transportation. We send a scouting party into the other side of the wall to The Haunted Forest. Benjen Stark is the head of the scouting party. We are curios to see what is on the other side of the wall. Since the weather is always cold, we have to import crops from other places to fee our population. '''House Bolton of the Dreadfort: '''Upon hearing that the Targaryen babes are still alive and even in the court of Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos, Roose Bolton scoffs at this pathetic information and continues to plan for any upcoming wars in the forseeable future. He politely asks Eddard Stark to make him Head Spymaster of the North in order to protect Eddard from any assassination attempts, and ignores Ramsay Snow's plea for him to be legitimized. *Ned '''Stark agrees to this. Iron Isles: We continue rebuilding the Iron Fleet after the disastrous Greyjoy Rebellion. Euron sets out to pillage and raid in Essos, and begins seeking out a dragon horn in order to bind a dragon to him. He travels to Valayria in search of the artifact, but as of yet remains empty handed. In the North, things happen. Ned Stark unveils his plan to begin resettling the Gift, as a means to help the Night's Watch gain more resources and all that nonsense. Lady Catelyn Stark becomes pregnant again. Men are sent out into the Wolfswood to begin getting wood to build things in the Gift. Dragonstone: '''Stannis Baratheon, as Master of the ships in the Small Council is secretly informed of the peculiar situation of the two Lannisters, Jaime and Cersei. With this confirming his suspicions, he attempts to contact Petyr Baelish, Jon Arryn and potentially the rest of the Small Council to decide as to how to handle this vital information. He calls for Davos Seaworth to sail Black Betha to King's Landing, citing that he has an assignment for him. Stannis then, as Master of the Sea, musters new members of crows of warships which are loyal to him, in order to gain an upper hand fleet-wise. Folowing the information about the two Targaryen, Stannis shows no reaction, for he considers them no threat. Stannis also attempts to improve his relations with his wife, knowing that she still has a son to give birth to. '''House Ryswell: Defenses are constructed along the coast of the Rills to protect against possible Ironborn raids. Men are also trained in major holdings, in order to ensure sufficient levies can be raised during times of war. Lord Rodrick’s youngest son, Roose, leaves the Rills determined to make a name for himself. He founds the Loose Goose Mercenary Company, with its first members being select men from the Rills and childhood friends. 297.5 Illyrio Mopatis, serving as patron to the exiled Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen, arranges a marriage between Princess Daenerys and Khal Drogo, a powerful Dothraki warlord, during one of Drogo's visits to Pentos. Drogo and Daenerys are wed near the end of the year, and in exchange Drogo pledges a large army of Dothraki warriors to Viserys’ campaign to retake the Iron Throne. '' ''Their party departs from Pentos and into the Dothraki Sea, taking the three dragon eggs with them. Before they depart Pentos, as part of his plan to restore Aegon to the throne, the conservative Illyrio installs the spy Jorah Mormont with Daenerys. Mormont begins sending information to Illyrio and Varys across the Narrow Sea, while Varys sets out to keep the peace in King’s Landing while the Targaryen claimants prepare for their invasion. Jorah is also urged to take Daenerys to Asshai after Vaes Dothrak, as a way of hatching her dragons. '' ''Plague strikes Slaver’s Bay, harming the city of Meereen in particular. A number of slaves and aristocrats alike die from illness. House Bolton of the Dreadfort: '''As Head Spymaster of the North, Roose Bolton and his heir Domeric leaves the Dreadfort for Winterfell, leaving Ramsay Snow as Lord of the Dreadfort while Roose and Domeric is gone. Ramsay improves the inner infrastructure of the Dreadfort Castle, and recruits 500 more loyal Dreadfort guards. We also propose a betrothal between Domeric and Eddard's daughter Arya. *House '''Stark rejects this offer, citing the great age difference between Domeric Bolton and Arya Stark. However, Lord Stark agrees to help Domeric find a more suitable match. *'Why would Roose allow Ramsay to be in the Dreadfort? He basically ignored his existence until Domeric died.' *'Well, this is ahistorical, and I also believe Roose would at least appoint Ramsay to some worthy position while him and Domeric are gone.' The Free City of Volantis '''continues to expand the capital, Volantis, and major cities on the Rhoyne, such as Volysar. While the era of wars and destruction shortly after the Doom of Valyria is over with the overthrow of the Tigers, and the implementation of the elephant party as the dominant ruling party, many citizens of Volantis begin to shift back towards the Tiger Party, not satisfied with the power of Volantis as an international power on Essos. With the Elephant party still in power. Hoping to rival the power of the Iron Bank, the Triarchs of Volantis build the Golden Bank of Volantis, run by the nation of Volantis itself. The city's main religion begins to shift to Rhallor, or the Lord of Light. The idea of bringing the entire Rhoyne under Volantis' control begins in the capital. '''Night's Watch: '''The military has approximately 1,000 troops. The higher officers ride horses for transportation. The scouting party comes back to Castle Black with good news. Benjen Stark tells Jeor Mormont that there is a substantial woodland lying north of the Wall, beyond the northern border of the Seven Kingdoms. Jeor is excited for the good news and tells a group of lumber jacks to cut some trees down to be used. The scouting party goes with the lumber jacks to make sure they stay safe. With Many resources coming into our territory from the North, we thank Ned Stark for helping us out. We are happy Lady Catelyn Stark becomes pregnant again and hopes she gives birth to a boy so we can recruit him later on. Do to the old age of Jeor Mormont, we ask his son Jorah Mormont to take his place after he dies. If Jorah Mormont can't become leader after his father dies, then either Cotter Pyke or Benjen Stark will become the next leader of the watch. In the '''North, the plan to resettle the Gift continues and great progress is made. Lord Roose Bolton and his son are received in Winterfell and a feast is thrown in their honor. Lady Stark continues to be pregnant. Nothing else of note. In Starfall, Lord Edric Dayne's kinsman, Ser Gerold Dayne of High Hermitage, rules as regent because the Lord is currently being squired in Blackhaven by Lord Beric Dondarrion, who is married to Edric's aunt. The Lord's squireship continues to be successful, and Edric learns much about being a knight from Beric Dondarrion. Meanwhile in Starfall, Ser Gerold Dayne continues his reign as regent. He maintains the infrastructure of Starfall and the relationships between the Daynes and the smallfolk of the realm. The military of Starfall is also kept up to par. Dragonstone: 'Stannis awaits for Petyr's and Arryn's answer. He calls for Davos Seaworth to sail Black Betha to King's Landing, citing that he has an assignment for him. As Davos arrives, Stannis requests that he goes back to Dragonstone to prepary the military of Dragonstone, raising new ships and mustering more troops. (This is a secret order). Stannis then, as Master of the Sea, continues mustering new members of crows of warships which are loyal to him, in order to gain an upper hand fleet-wise. Stannis continues improving relations with his wife, attempting to finally have an heir, but without luck. *'Baelish Diplomacy: Petyr Baelish secretly acknowledges Stannis Baratheon as King Robert's heir, but advises him to keep the secret quiet for fear that the Lannisters may retaliate against him. Petyr recommends that Jon Arryn have his son Robert educated by Stannis at Dragonstone, or a different court, in order to keep him safe and away from any potential violence in King's Landing. House Lannister of Casterly Rock: '''Tywin proposes(in secret) to his brother, Kevan Lannister, would be his heir. While Kevan is honored, he declines and instead suggests his eldest son Lancel to be his heir. Tywin considers the proposal. Little happens in the Westerlands. '''House Baelish of the Fingers: Petyr Baelish secretly convinces Stannis Baratheon that Stannis is King Robert's heir, but advises him to keep the secret quiet for fear that the Lannisters may retaliate against him. Petyr recommends that Jon Arryn have his son Robert educated by Stannis at Dragonstone, or a different court, in order to keep him safe and away from any potential violence in King's Landing. Petyr then secretly relays this information to Lysa. Since Lysa Arryn is overly protective of her son, Petyr convinces her they want to take him away and harm him, and the only way to stop them is to poison her husband Jon. Once Jon has been poisoned, Lysa will be able to escape back to the Vale with Robert, preventing him from being educated elsewhere. Petyr also advises Lysa to blame the event on the Lannisters via a message to her sister Catelyn. hopefully provoking further conflict between the Lannisters and Starks. Petyr continues to transform the crown’s finances, laundering or appropriating large sums of money into his own businesses and endeavors. This money is partially used to finance the Goldcloaks, who through Petyr’s ally Janos Slynt, is increased to a tremendous number. A well trained force of city watch emerges, largely loyal to Petyr Baelish than anyone else. Some of the funds Petyr invest go to forming a household guard in The Fingers, improving defenses over his hold, and training his own forces. Some 650 levies are expected to be ready for war, while another 100 men make up his retinue by the end of the program. A private navy is also constructed, although very minor. Petyr continues his relationship with Lysa in secret, manipulating her to have Mandon Moore appointed to the Kingsguard from the Vale, as a loyal knight inside the capital. Other allies include Lothor Brune and Oswell Kettleblack, two of Baelish’s main knights in the capital. Petyr Baelish purposely drains the Iron Throne of finances, hoping to put the throne into debt. *'Wouldn't poisoning Jon Arryn technically require the participation of the House Arryn player?' Dorne: It is reported that Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen are in possession of three dragon eggs and en route to the east. For now Doran is largely powerless to intervene in any significant but discreet way, and only monitors the situation from afar. Doran makes a secret proposition to House Darry, a known Targaryen sympathizer, and tells them to burn a few villages in the Riverlands. The attacks will be blamed on the Lannisters, forcing the crown to retaliate against the Westerlands. Gregor Clegane is also blamed as the leader of these raids, allowing the Riverlands to have him condemned as well. Ser Ulwyck Uller of Dorne, one of Oberyn’s knights, is dispatched to the Riverlands to aid in this operation. The Brave Companions also begin recruiting in the Riverlands, and plan to aid in the fake raids. *'The Mountain is fairly noticable. I think people would know if he was conducting these raids or not. Also this requires the Darrys to either burn their own land (which doesn't make sense) or burn someone else's land, which would be noticed by that someone else.' The Crossing: The Freys continue to establish a spy network in Riverrun, bribing and placing important allies and spies across the Riverlands. After a dozen different dynastic marriages this year, the Freys successfully establish alliances all across the region. Soldiers continue to be trained, and taxes are collected at The Crossing. *'Bolton Diplomacy: '''We propose an alliance with the Freys. *'Meta much?' '''Riverlands: '''We begin a period of military buildup and economic expansion, as we begin to provide investments into nearby lands, and begin to expand domestic trade within the Riverlands, and among the rest of the Houses. Collecting taxes from local citizenship begins. Meanwhile, Hoster Tully of the House of Tully passes away of disease, as Edmure Tully takes the reigns of power. Meanwhile, noting some unusual activity occuring in The Crossing, the first order of Edmure as Lord of the Riverlands, he begins to send the local authorities to investigate, and while not seeking to damage relations with House Frey, Edmure decides to remain cautious about making negotiations with the Freys, noting their recent marriages and unusual expansion rate across the Riverlands. As a result, some fear that the Freys may actually be preparing for war against House Tully, although Edmure is not as concerned as these officials. Some of these officials even consider notifying Robert I himself, although this is kept to a select few officials. *'Crossing Diplomacy:' Walder Frey laughs at the young lord Edmure Tully's provocation, calling him a paranoid fool. He states that if Edmure truly does not want war, he will agree to wed Walder's daughter Roslin, and connect their two rival dynasties. *'Riverlands Diplomacy: And under what position are you to make such demands? We are merely conducting an investigation, not trying to aggressively attack House Frey. '''The Vale: Lysa Arryn, blinded by love for Petyr Baelish and her over protectiveness for Robert, agrees to the plot to murder her husband Jon Arryn. After poisoning Jon, Lysa flees back to The Eyrie with Robert, where she believes no one will be able to seize him. Lysa also sends a secret message to Catelyn, saying that the Lannisters are responsible for the murder. Additionally Lysa has one hundred-twenty good men raised to travel in secret to the Riverlands. This group is ordered to counterattack against the supposed Lannister raiders, believing that if Edmure is too afraid to act, she must instead. Overall however, Lysa ends any provocation of war, desiring only to keep Robert safe. 298.0 The Tourney on Prince Joffrey's twelfth name day is held in King’s Landing. Loras Tyrell unhorses Jaime Lannister during the jousting tournament, and is crowned the champion. '' ''A few days after the tourney in King’s Landing, hand of the king Jon Arryn suddenly falls ill to an assumed stomach illness. Jon Arryn dies soon after, his last words being, “The seed is strong.” Jon Arryn’s widow, Lysa, mysteriously disappears from King’s Landing, taking their young son Robert with her. '' ''Robert Baratheon and his court travel to Winterfell after the death of Robert Arryn. While in the North, Robert asks Eddard Stark to be his new Hand of the King. Additionally Catelyn receives the letter sent by Lysa, and is led to believe the Lannisters were responsible for the murder of Jon Arryn. Just before the party departs back to King’s Landing, Bran Stark falls from an old tower in Winterfell, falling into a coma. '' ''A little more than a month before her fourteenth birthday, Daenerys Targaryen becomes pregnant. The Targaryens and Khal Drogo continue their journey toward Vaes Dothrak, with Daenerys becoming increasingly bold and defiant of her brother’s wishes. ''With various mercenary companies, armed groups, and different factions raiding the Riverlands, numerous hamlets in the eastern Riverlands are attacked. Additionally violence breaks out near Mummer's Ford that results in several deaths. House Darry and many of the nearby smallfolk blame the attack on Gregor Clegane, or the Lannisters as a whole, although no side has any definitive proof that the Mountain had involvement in any raiding. '' The Vale: Lysa learns of the assassination attempt on Bran Stark from her lover Petyr Baelish, and is led to believe that her actions were justified, given that the Lannisters are capable of striking in Winterfell. Paranoid about her son leaving her grasps, especially after the startling event with Bran, Lysa sends a letter to Catelyn politely declining her offer, however secretly announces her intentions to capture Tyrion Lannister, and asks for her to travel to The Eyrie with a company of guards to have him stand trial. The Valemen Lysa positioned near Darry find Tyrion at the Crossroads Inn nearby and have him arrested. House Bolton of the Dreadfort: '''Upon hearing news of Jon Arryn's death, Roose Bolton believes that the Lannisters possibly killed the Hand of the King. Roose's heir Domeric suddenly becomes ill with a stomach virus, and seems to be slowly dying. In preparation, Roose sends a raven to his bastard Ramsay Snow in the Dreadfort, wishing for him to travel to Winterfell. Ramsay then travels to Winterfell with only his loyal servant Reek at his side. : Ned Stark tasks Roose Bolton with the project of resettling the Gift and asks him to travel there to oversee the progress. : '''Bolton Diplomacy: '''Roose accepts the task. In the '''North, Lady Catelyn Stark gives birth to twins earlier than expected, a girl and then a boy. The girl is named Lynara and her brother is named Lucas. However, the birth put a great strain upon Lady Stark, who remained ill in her bed for a long while. Ned Stark later takes his older sons out to witness the beheading of a Night's Watch deserter. There they find eight direwolf pups, which they bring back to Winterfell as pets for the Stark children. Later, when King Robert comes North to ask Ned to be the new Hand, he refuses, citing his wife's illness and his new young children. Howeer, his wife insists that he goes south after receiving a letter from her sister that implies that the Lannister may pose a danger to the king. Also, since Jon Arryn is dead, Ned asks his late mentor's wife, Lysa, if she would like her son Robert to be tutored with his cousins in Winterfell. Ned goes south with his daughters Sansa and Arya, leaving Robb Stark and Jon Snow in charge of Winterfell. Robb Stark receives news of raiders and bandits causing trouble in the Dreadfort lands, and asks Ramsay Snow to return there and end the trouble. In King's Landing, Ned Stark begins investigating the suspicious death of Jon Arryn. He also learns that the Crown is in debt and begins looking for a way to solve this problem. Despite Ned's objections, Robert insists on hosting the Tourney of the Hand and it happens. Jon Snow later comes south to participate in the Tourney. He rides multiple times, defeating a Frey, a hedge knight, and Aron Santagar, before being knocked down by Lord Jason Mallister. However, his participation in the Tourney is just an excuse to be in the capital, since he bears news from the North. The Lannisters may have been involved in Bran's fall and the attack on Bran's life. more later House Baelish of the Fingers: Petyr Baelish hires an assassin in the North to make an attempt on Bran Stark’s life. The blade used in the attack is one that Tyrion Lannister supposedly won from him during the tourney in King’s Landing, however Baelish actually bet against Jaime Lannister and won the blade. Although Petyr doesn’t expect the assassination to succeed, he has enough evidence to plot the murder on Tyrion, who is conveniently not in the capital at the time. Petyr writes Lysa about the attack, claiming that Tyrion may also send a similar attack against Robert, helping to induce paranoia in the woman. Upon hearing of conflict in the Riverlands between various outlaws and raiders, Petyr sends twenty men from the city watch, impersonating House Lannister, to attack small villages near the Trident. The raid is a success, however the lead knight is killed, and the party wanders off the a nearby alehouse. Their true identities remain unknown as a result. Petyr hopes that someone will retaliate against the actual Lannisters, causing a legitimate conflict to break out. To aid to this end, Petyr also meets with the new hand of the king and pushes him toward uncovering for himself that Jon Arryn was murdered, while pinning the event on the Lannisters. Baelish is able to slowly befriend Eddard Stark, under the guise of an old family friend. Planning begins for the Hand of the King Tourney, which Petyr arranges to be even more extravagant than Joffrey’s name day. It is arranged that Ser Hugh of the Vale, the only witness to Jon Arryn’s activities before his death, while compete against the Mountain. The knight’s newly formed armor is funded partially by the crown in Arryn’s honor, and Petyr has the armor tampered with so that it has a weak point at the neck. Petyr expects Ser Hugh to be killed as a result, preventing Eddard Stark from digging too deep into Jon Arryn’s murder, while also convincing him that the Lannisters may be involved. *'I thought Joffrey hird the catspaw? Also, not fond of Petyr Baelish, he fought Ned's brother for Ned's (now) wife's hand.' *'In the books Ned is fairly trusting of Petyr, since they seemingly work together to uncover the murder. The duel was decades ago too.' *'This game is ahistorical. Although Petyr Baelish probably didn't hire the assassin in the books, in this game he does. Any similarities between the two attacks are coincidental. And I didn't mean to impose on you that Eddard Stark must be cordial with Petyr. I was just going off the assumption that they would act similar to how they did in the books, and unless you say otherwise, Eddard is most likely investigating the murder. -Mscoree' *'Fair enough.' The Crossing: Although Freylands themselves are not targeted, the Freys become concerned over the apparent raiding and pillaging in the southern Riverlands during Hoster Tully’s weakened state. Many of Walder Frey’s allies are attacked, and as such he demands Edmure Tully defend the Riverlands from these attacks, advising him to raise an army in Riverrun. Willamen Frey raises the men of Green Fork on behalf of the Keaths, and is prepared to retaliate against the Lannisters. The lords of the southern Riverlands are also advised to beseech the king for aid. Riverlands: 'With the recent raids in the Riverlands, Edmure responds with full-on lethal force against the raiders, and decides to take manners into the hands of House Tully, and begins to ask the houses that were blamed of evidence to regard that they did or did not support these attacks. However, in the scenario that they do, Edmure commences the rallying of several troops in Riverrun, in accordance with the recommendation of the Freys, although some officials recommend that they are sent to help with the investigation on the Freys' activities instead, which continues. However, thus far, no evidence of criminal activities are reported, but some officials demand further push into the investigations. Meanwhile, our usual buildup of our military, tax collections and economic expansion continues. *'This comment no longer makes sense, since Sean deleted the one it was replying to. Just saying, the first tourney was one year ago, and the second tourney isn't until next turn, so that isn't a very good alibi. The tourneys and raids didn't happen at the same time, there's a year and a half in between. Not to mention he could raid the Riverlands on the way to and from. Even in the books he is shown to cause mischief while riding back from the second tourney. Also you might want to react to the fact that Tyrion was just captured. ''' In '''Starfall, the Regent, Ser Gerold Dayne, continues to maintain the infrastructure of Starfall and the surrounding lands, as well as his lands of High Hermitage and their surrounding lands. The military of House Dayne also continues to be kept up to par in the case of any unfortunate circumstances in the future. Meanwhile, Lord Edric Dayne continues his squireship under Lord Beric Dondarrion. They leave for the Tourney of the Hand in Kings Landing, which Lord Beric Dondarrion wishes to participate in. While there Lord Edric chances upon Arya Stark, who is two years younger than the Lord. He discovers her martial interests and is intrigued. Though at first strangers, the shy Edric and the fiery Arya become friends quite quickly. 'House Lannister of Casterly Rock: '''Noticing the frequent raids in the Riverlands a small border patrol guard is created to prevent these raids from coming into the Westerlands. Tywin attends both Tourneys this year. '''In response to the capture of Tywin's son Tyrion, Tywin gathers two armies at Casterly Rock, one of 15.000 and one of 20.000. He then orders Gregor Clegane to raid the Riverlands(specifically the villages along the Red Fork) and create chaos there and make it difficult for Tully's bannerman to go to Riverrun. ' '''Night's Watch: '''The military has approximately 1,000 troops. After coming back from the Haunted Forest, both the lumber jacks and the scouting party bring back wood to last us an entire winter. With Many resources coming into our territory from the North, we continue thank Ned Stark for helping us out. Jeor Mormont dies from a terrible disease this winter. Do to a tragic lost we ask Jeor Mormont's son Jorah Mormont if he would like to be the leader of our watch. Cotter Pyke becomes the next leader. Since there are many raids going on, all towns and villages in the territory called the wall are put in high alert. Category:Map Game of Thrones II Category:Map Games